The Sticky Note Story, the Beginning
by Zanawolf
Summary: Harry got summoned back in time, with disastrous results. How those results came by? Read and find out. The beginning of the Sticky Note Story, which is the end of this.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or setting. Everything minus the plot belongs to J. K. Rowling. (I almost forgot this part… I'm so horrible) I actually own the paper it is written on this time!**

**Warning: Slash, female and male both. Some mild, mild, mild cursing in a few chapters.**

**Note: I have written the end before the beginning. Emma and Mano challenged me to write the beginning on the Sticky Note Story, so I'm writing the beginning or what happened to get Salazar and Harry… I'm done rambling. Happy reading! And I'm just posting this under the same mane!**

~~~Chapter One~~~

Salazar paced his chambers wondering what was taking so long. "Damn this accursed waiting!" He shouted, glaring at the wall. After a few more minutes of waiting impatiently, there was a flash within the pentagon on the floor.

He glared, realizing he had summoned a mere child. "Who are you?" He demanded, looking over the boy and resting his gaze on the lightning bolt scar.

"Harry Potter," He replied, standing up. "Where the hell am I?" he demanded.

"In my chambers brat!" Salazar growled.

"So who the hell are you?" Harry demanded, stepping out of the pentagon.

"Salazar Slytherin brat!" He snarled, crossing his arms. "Get out of my chambers!"

"I'm going!" Harry snapped, walking very slowly out of the room.

Salazar picked up an ink bottle and threw it at the door. The door opened and the ink bottle broke on Godric's head.

Godric drew his sword, glaring at Salazar. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"This brat appeared in my rooms!" Salazar snarled, grabbing his silver and green whip from the desk.

"And I'm leaving!" Harry promised, backing away.

"Then hurry up." Salazar growled.

"What happened now?" Rowena asked from behind Godric, resting a hand on Godric's shoulder.

"Salazar is being his crazy self again." Godric sighed, patting Rowena's hand.

"I want you all out!" Salazar shouted.

Harry backed out, Godric following and shutting the door right before another ink bottle shattered against it.

"That Slytherin is annoying!" Rowena growled. "Go to your common room!" She snapped at Harry.

"But I-" Harry started.

"Gryffindor common room password is 'pigfarts'." Godric said before Harry could say anything else.

"I don't remember him." Rowena commented as she watched Harry walk away.

"Salazar summoned him I believe." Godric replied with a shrug. "He looks like a Gryffindor or that is what I think by his robes."

"Then watch over him." Rowena instructed, a plan formulating in her mind.

"Why should I?" Godric demanded.

"Because he just ended up in your house." Rowena retorted.

"Fine, I'll do it…" Godric muttered darkly.

"Good." Rowena replied, watching him and then walking away.

~~~Three Days Later~~~

"So what of the new student?" Rowena questioned Godric as they ate.

"His name is Harry Potter, he's from the future and he is in Gryffindor." Godric said with a smile.

"Oh, then he is doomed." Rowena replied, smirking slightly.

"Why must he be doomed?" Godric asked, startled.

"He will become very sick. This will be within a month. I could send him back though." Rowena commented.

"Then send him back!" Godric pleaded.

"It can be done but once a month." Rowena replied. "Sadly, I would love to do it, but the new moon was a few days ago. The time to send him back has passed."

"Then he's most surely doomed. Is there any other wizard that can send him back?" Godric demanded.

"Only one person can do it!" Rowena shouted. "I am the only one able to perform such a spell. I will do it at the full moon if he wants to return. I promise you this Godric." Rowena replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. I only own the notebook it was written on and the plot, somewhat.**

**Hopefully people who have read are enjoying. I'm posting two chapters at once, so I'm not going to have a review this chapter. I'll slow down and post once a week due to school. But I hope I get at least one review! My warning for language is not really needed, but the slash warning is still up. I got bored when writing the latter chapters… And my chapters have really bad lengths. Some are really short and I have a few long chapters… So stick with my while I figure it out! Thanks for reading**

~~~Chapter Two~~~

Salazar walked through the hallways, fuming at the thought of another failed spell. "I need to find out what they're planning." Salazar muttered under his breath while keeping an eye out for the Potter kid.

He had watched Potter and Gryffindor grow closer together over the past week. He knew Rowena had told Godric to keep an eye on Potter but he needed to know why she wanted him to do so. Salazar had been watching for the right moment to reverse the spell to send Potter back.

Glancing around again, he saw Rowena and Helga talking softly while walking towards Rowena's chambers. In a split second, he decided to follow them.

"… perfect plan." Rowena said, eyes shining in triumph.

"It'll get rid of both of them at the same time." Helga agreed.

"And now the Potter boy can be the downfall of them. Gryffindor has become close to Potter already." Rowena grinned. "They're pretty much father and son now. We just need to do something about Slytherin." Rowena pouted.

"I'm sure you can figure…" Helga and Rowena turned a corner, leaving Salazar behind.

"Just what are you planning?" Salazar questioned them, knowing that no one would answer.

"What is who planning?" Harry asked, causing Salazar to jump.

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" Salazar snapped, turning to glare at him. "Detention tomorrow night Potter!"

"But I merely asked a question!" Potter retored, thinking it was unfair.

"It's past curfew!" Salazar said in triumph.

Harry opened his mouth, then shut it. He sighed, knowing Salazar had spoken the truth about the curfew thing. "Fine, what time shall I be there?" He asked.

"My chambers at five in the afternoon. Be late and it will be worse." Salazar snarled.

"Very well then." Harry muttered, glancing at the ground and picking up a piece of paper as Salazar left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As boring as these are… I own only the mere plot and paper. J. K. Rowling owns everything else.**

**Thanks Mano95 for your reviews! I hope it gets better and less familiar as it continues on. *eyes mano* Do I know you?**

**I am NOT thanking you POTTER! *sniff* She is in my 'The BAD REVIEW' section.**

~~~Chapter Three~~~

Salazar glared at the door angrily. _"It's_ _nearly five."_ He hissed to the snake.

"_Yes, as you have pointed out before. Calm down before you die." _The snake, Ivy, replied, rolling her eyes and nodding her silver and green head.

"_I will not perish just by mere aggravation." _Salazar growled. He started to pace a bit before there was a knock on the door. "Enter," He called, touching Ivy and transforming her into his whip.

Harry edged into the room nervously, glancing around. "What shall I do then sir?" He asked, eyeing the whip.

"Sit." Salazar commanded, pointing at the chair in the middle of the room. Harry nervously walked over, sitting down. "What am I to do?" He asked bravely.

"You have something I need." Salazar said bluntly. "Where is your invisibility cloak?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry dared to lie.

Salazar narrowed his eyes, cracking the whip against the floor in front of Harry. "Don't lie to me brat!" He snarled.

"I'm not!" He lied again, not getting up even though he wanted to.

"I summoned the cloak and I got you! You have the cloak!" Salazar snarled.

"What do you want to use the cloak for?" Harry asked with a defeated sigh.

"I wish to gather information about Ravenclaw. The only way I can do that is to hide." Salazar replied.

"Why do you want to spy on Professor Ravenclaw?" Harry asked.

"Because she is planning to kill someone! Ravenclaw wants to gain knowledge of the worst kind." Salazar grumbled.

"But they say you're the evil one." Harry replied. "The sorting hat said you and Godric were friends, best of friends, but something made you leave."

"I have yet to leave. I have no clue what you even talking about!" Salazar growled.

"Then you can use the cloak." Harry said, pulling it out. He got up and handed Salazar the cloak.

"Thank you," Salazar said, brushing Harry's hand with his own.

Harry pulled his hand away, coughing harshly. "I just need it back." He finally managed to gasp.

"I'll return it." Salazar promised.

**A/N:** Sorry the chapters seem so short. They go long, short, short, really short, long and so on! So, I'm trying to make them longer and I'll probably have to slow down on typing and writing when I start school. Have a good day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. Rowling does though!**

**I know, the founders get really messed up, but I think it's a funny twist. That and I like messed up stories.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Too lazy to say who did what but… *decides to pull Potter from bad review section* Joke…. Thanks for the reviews! Silent readers, if there are any, please leave reviews or I will cry!**

**And sorry for the long spaces in between chapters. I got busy and I forgot where I was at while typing.**

~~~Chapter Four~~~

Rowena paced in her chambers, admitting Helga when she knocked. Salazar entered as well, silently heading to a shadowed corner under the cloak. The plan is working." Helga giggled.

"So the Potter brat and Gryffindor have grown close?" Rowena demanded.

"They are very close." Helga replied.

"But how do we get Slytherin to be close to Potter?" Rowena mused, glancing around.

"I could suggest Slytherin gets to know Potter. They do share the gift of talking to snakes." Helga commented.

"When did you find that out?" Rowena cried, glaring at Helga.

"Earlier today." Helga replied. "A snake was trying to find Salazar's classroom and the boy gave the snake direction. He probably doesn't even know of it himself. Gryffindor keeps him around as much as he can. But the brat had a detention."

"We need Potter to reveal his skill around the slimy git Slytherin. He'll be all over that in an instant." Rowena chucked darkly, watching Helga.

"So how do we do that?" Helga asked.

"Probably by getting him to talk to that stupid snake Slytherin owns." Rowena spat. "That filthy beast needs to be put down."

"It's a reptile." Helga muttered. She didn't flinch when Rowena slapped her.

"Don't you dare correct me Hufflepuff!" She snarled. "I am smarter then all three of you put together! Remember that!"

"I am sorry Rowena." Helga muttered, glancing at the floor.

"That filthy reptile will get what it deserves. Gryffindor and Slytherin will also get what they deserve! Even if some people get hurt in the process, they will get what they deserve. Mark my words Helga, our plan shall not fail! If it does, I will have your head. Make sure Slytherin learns of Potter's talents. That bloody Gryffindor is lucky he's not in my house." Rowena grumbled.

"Why is that?" Helga inquired.

"Because my love, he would be even more doomed then he already is." Rowena whispered in Helga's ear, resting her hand on Helga's cheek for a moment. After a few seconds, Rowena kissed Helga deeply but harshly.

Salazar bit back a sound of disgust, stuck in the corner. He closed his eyes, whishing he could close his ears instead of listening to Helga pant.

A few minutes later, Rowena pulled back. "Men like Slytherin and Gryffindor disgust me. Slytherin got a student pregnant a few years ago. He just let her leave, never heard a word from her again."

"And what of Gryffindor?" Helga asked, whishing Rowena would kiss her again.

"He toys with a woman's heart. He'll trick anyone into loving him!" Rowena spat.

Salazar gritted his teeth. He had made sure the girl and his son got enough money monthly. He took care of his son even if it was just to carry on his blood line. _How does she even know? _Salazar thought bitterly.

"Of course he doesn't know that I kept watch over the girl." Rowena muttered. "He probably doesn't even remember that she was in my house."

"I can't believe he would do that!" Helga gasped.

"Gryffindor may only be slightly better, but he still needs to treat women with proper respect." Rowena snarled.

"They both need to learn how to treat you with proper respect." Helga agreed.

Rowena raised her hand again to slap Helga, but decided against it. "Convince Gryffindor that Slytherin is trying to kill Potter. It should be a challenge, but I think you might be up to the task." Rowena replied darkly and left.

Salazar left shortly after Helga, searching for any clues to prove his theory to Godric. He gave up a few minutes later, sighing. "Well, I know how disgusting Hufflepuff can sound." He grumbled, leaving.

On his way down to the Great Hall, Salazar ran into Godric, who was talking to Harry. "Watch where-. Oh Salazar." Godric said, taking a step back as Salazar pulled off the cloak. "What are you doing under that thing?"

"I was just coming to talk to Harry." Salazar said with a shrug.

"Are you done with the cloak?" Harry asked.

"Yes and it's a fabulous cloak of invisibility." Salazar said, handing it to him.

Ivy poked her head out of Salazar's bag. _"Are you done running now?" _She demanded.

"_Yes, I'm done."_ Salazar hissed, letting her wrap around his arm.

"_Hey, you're the snake I helped the other day!" _Harry said.

"_I thank you for helping me and yes I am." _Ivy replied.

"You are a parselmouth." Salazar stated, watching Harry.

"Yeah, I am." Harry mumbled.

"Then come talk with me tomorrow." He over his shoulder as he walked away.

**A/N: Yes, Rowena and Helga are creepy in my fanfiction. I was bored when writing this, so it gets creepy sometimes. Remember, leave a review or I'll cry! Please! S'il vous plait! I don't know any other way to say please…. Did you know RSVP is French for repondez s'il vous plait? Well, now ya do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! PIE! J. K. (Rowland – actually my history teacher's last name) Rowling owns it all! *plays evil laughter***

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Mano, yes your founder is very abused and they all kind of get abused and put into a bad spot light, so don't worry about it!**

**Shebajay: Thank you for the review! It's always nice to get new reviews! *hands a bunch of flowers* Of course, those could be my exploding flowers… ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

~~~Chapter Five~~~

"So Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are trying to get you and Godric to kill each other?" Harry asked, sighing.

Salazar nodded gravely, sighing. A week had passed since Salazar had found everything out. "I see Godric finally let you come." He said after a few minutes.

"He thinks you'll hurt me." Harry mumbled.

"Does Godric not even know his best friend? I would never harm a student." Salazar sighed, sitting in a chair.

Harry walked over, shifting slightly and biting his lip. "I could help relieve your stress by giving you a back rub." He offered.

"That would be nice." Salazar muttered. Harry did so, bringing feelings he didn't need up. Salazar smiled catching Harry's hand gently. "You should go before Godric goes mother bear on you."

"Godric does not act like a mother bear." Harry muttered, not taking his hand back. "Tell Ivy I said hi." Harry said.

"See if you can come back." Salazar said.

"I'll try. If not, I'll sneak down after curfew." Harry said, taking his hand back as he started coughing again. He shook his head and got his stuff.

"Harry," Salazar said, shutting the door as he was about to leave.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Please stay away from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I, somewhat like Godric, love you and I don't want to see you get hurt." Salazar muttered.

"I'll try my best." Harry promised, glancing down at the ground.

Salazar smiled. He opened the door and watch harry leave, a morbid feeling entering his gut.

"Salazar," Ravenclaw called before he shut the door.

"Yes Ravenclaw?" Salazar asked, glancing only briefly at her.

"Have you seen Harry? I need to pass a message to him." Ravenclaw said, flashing him a false smile.

"Probably with Godric." Salazar said with a shrug.

"I'll go check." Ravenclaw said as she left.

"ok then," Salazar said with another shrug. He shut the door, closing his eyes. He had to deal with his feelings before he did anything stupid. "Like reveal them to anyone." He grumbled.

"_Did you think this would be easy?" _Ivy questioned, looking at him from her spot on the desk.

"_Who asked you?" _Salazar mumbled.

**A/N: I know that this is a short chapter, but it was meant to set the scene. The next one is like double this size I think… Maybe, just a bit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does! *throws are party***

**Thanks for all reviews.**

**Jay, if I may call you that, thanks for the review. It is a cute scene. It seems all the cute scenes were written in the dead of night, I'm not kidding. Most of this story was written around midnight or not around the sun.**

**Emma, don't make me kill you… again. Get back here!**

**Hermione Granger Nymphadora Tonks Draco Lupa, that is freaky.**

**Merci for the reviews! Now to head on to chapter six!**

~~~Chapter six~~~

Harry paced in the Gryffindor common room, biting his lip in aggravation. He wanted to go see Salazar, but Godric told him to stay in the tower. _And away from Salazar. _He thought bitterly.

"Hey Harry," Godric called, entering the common room.

"Hey Godric," Harry muttered. "Tell me why I have to stay up here…" He grumbled under his breath.

"You have to stay because I don't trust the other founders." Godric replied with a cheery smile.

"But Salazar is your best friend!" Harry protested.

"We are good friends." Godric agreed.

"Then why can't I go see him?" Harry demanded.

"Because he's crazy." Godric replied.

"Salazar Slytherin is not crazy!" Harry spat.

"He thinks Rowena and Helga are evil Harry." Godric sighed, shaking his head.

"They are evil!" Harry shouted.

"Who says so?" Godric asked. "Who thinks that Rowena and Helga could possibly be evil?"

"Salazar does but-" Harry started.

"Salazar may be my best friend Harry but Salazar is crazy." Godric snapped.

"Salazar is not crazy!" Harry shouted.

"Do you know Slytherin has a son?" Godric demanded.

"I figured he would." Harry shrugged.

"How do you figure that?" Godric inquired, shocked that Harry would think like that.

"It just seems right." Harry replied.

"How does it seem right?" Godric demanded.

"I know someone who is directly descended from Salazar." Harry retorted.

"Salazar would be happy to hear that." Godric mocked. "You can talk with him but you can't always be around him."

"Thanks Godric! You're like the father I'll never have!" Harry said, hugging him.

"Why do you say that?" Godric asked.

"Because Voldemort kills them. Voldemort is the person who's directly descended from Salazar." Harry replied over his shoulder as he ran off.

"Maybe I was wrong about Salazar being crazy…" Godric muttered as he stared into the fire.

"I think so." The fire crackled. "You're the crazy one."

Godric jumped up, backing away from the fire. "I'm going insane!"

"Yes you are." The fire agreed, causing Godric to run out of the tower in fear.

"You seem in a hurry." Rowena commented as Godric passed her.

"A fire was talking to me." Godric gasped, looking up at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Want to come to my chamber and discuss it with me?" She asked.

"Row that is a great idea!" Godric said.

"It wouldn't be the first time we have done this." Rowena reminded him.

"I know, but you also know how I feel about you." Godric replied.

"We can discuss this whatever way you want." Rowena replied.

"I know, but every time is so fun." Godric mumbled.

Rowena inwardly punched herself. _This filthy beast isn't even worth your time Row. _She thought to herself. "Of course it is." She purred, smirking.

Helga watched in the shadows, knowing the game. It still hurt her badly, but she would get over it. "I have to in order to be with Rowena." She muttered.

Godric looked backwards, but Rowena forced him to look at her as she kissed him deeply with just the perfect hint of lust showing.

Godric blinked, but returned the kiss, letting Rowena lead. Rowena pulled away after a few minutes, grinning slightly. She pulled him after her, ready to confuse him to the ends of the earth.

**A/N: The fire doesn't really have a reason, I just thought it would be funny to show why Godric slowly goes insane. Plus I was bored and I realized I cannot spell to save my life in the middle of the night. Leave a review or be smothered by pie! Have a good day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J. K. R. does; unless you count pie… I want pie now. Anyone- *cuts off train before it goes boom***

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

***drags out of bad review section and merges the two* There. Now you don't have to do anything. You have your bad review section and the good review section. And I really want to watch more French movies.**

**Mano: you will get to complain… I think in this chapter… I don't remember. I have to look and I'm too lazy to do that… Let me… PIE! Train went boom.**

**Jay: Did you die? I liked hearing from you! *sobs in corner* Reply soon please and I don't know why I included you in the review section since you didn't… Le Roi Lion is messing with my mind!**

~~~Chapter Seven~~~

Salazar was pacing, trying to understand his feelings for the potter kid. He jumped when there was a knock, confused at who was there. "Enter," He called with a frown.

"Hey." Harry said, smiling. "Godric was busy so I decided to come and see what you were up to."

"I was just thinking." Salazar replied.

"About the whole Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff thing?" Harry questioned.

"Actually, no I was not." Salazar replied.

"Than what were you thinking about?" harry questioned, sitting on a desk in front of Salazar.

"Nothing important." Salazar replied.

"Nothing you think about can be unimportant." Harry replied. Salazar walked over, putting his hands on the desk, Harry trapped between them.

"I was just thinking about life." Salazar replied.

"What about life?" Harry inquired. His heart was racing at the thought of Salazar being close. _Just a few more-. _Harry cut the thought off as Salazar started to talk.

"About how certain things happen." Salazar breathed softly, thinking the same thoughts as Harry. "Such as you ending up here Harry." He whispered.

"I would rather be here with you." Harry replied. He wanted to lean forward to close the gap.

"Do you really mean that?" Salazar asked, his green eyes locked with Harry's.

"Yes I mean it." Harry replied, moving closer.

Salazar pulled away quickly. He turned and started to pace again, confused. "I don't understand why you would want to be here with me." Salazar admitted.

"Maybe it's fate?" Harry asked, silently cursing himself.

"It might be that." Salazar agreed softly, returning to his previous position of leaning over Harry. He leaned down, closing the inch or two left separating them and kissed him gently.

Harry wrapped his arms around Salazar's neck, trying to get as close as he could to him.

After a few moments, Salazar pulled away, gently making Harry release his hold from his neck. Harry pulled his hand out of Salazar's coughing violently for a few seconds. "That was amazing." He commented softly.

"I'm glad you thought it was." Salazar said, running a hand through Harry's hair. "For the last ten days, I've come to realize that I love you Harry."

"I'm glad." Harry replied, watching Salazar. "I love you too."

Salazar smiled, kissing Harry again. This time revealing a bit of the passion he had walled off. Harry moaned slightly, making Salazar smiled again. If either he or Harry had known how Ravenclaw was seducing Godric, they wouldn't have been so willing.

Finally Salazar reluctantly pulled back with a sigh. "You have to return to your room before curfew."

"Do I really have to?" Harry questioned.

"I'm sorry but you know Godric would flip if he knew where you are and what we are doing." Salazar sighed. "Please try and come back tomorrow."

"I will try." Harry promised softly.

"Good," Salazar said, kissing him one last time before he left.

Salazar watched him until he turned a corner and was out of sigh. He left to go find Godric. What he found lurking in the shadows was Hufflepuff.

"Hey Salazar!" She called. Salazar glanced at her, annoyed.

"Hey Helga, have you seen Godric?" He asked.

"He's with Rowena." Hufflepuff replied, smiling slightly to hide the hurt she felt.

"And where is Rowena?" Salazar demanded.

"They are in Rowena's chambers. I wouldn't disturb them again Salazar." Helga suggested with a shrug.

"Of course I wouldn't do that more than once." He muttered darkly.

"Why are you looking for Godric?" Helga questioned.

"Because I need to speak to him." Salazar growled.

"I'm sure it can wait." Helga said darkly.

"I'll find him tomorrow." Salazar said coldly, heading back to his chambers.

"Wait, Salazar do not go!" Helga said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Salazar smacked her hand away, turning to glare at Helga. "Do not touch me Hufflepuff!" He snarled.

"You do not tell me what to do Slytherin!" She snapped.

"Leave me alone Hufflepuff!" He growled, glaring at her.

"You will pay." Helga growled, walking away from him.

"I highly doubt that." Salazar replied icily, watching her leave before leaving himself.

**A/N: I would like to note that it is during summer for the school. They have a few students that stay during summer. You'll find more out about that later. Hope you like this!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: J. K. J. owns noth- I mean everything.**

**Reviews…**

**I didn't leave enough time to look at reviews/wait for reviews. I hadn't posted in a while, so I posted two back to back.**

**And yes, they act like a bunch of high school teenagers…. But there is reason for that! I think… Unless I'm more insane then I first thought… Which would be bad… I think… PIE!**

**Warning: It implies sex in this chapter. Somewhere in this chapter… Beginning I believe.**

~~~Chapter Eight~~~

Harry coughed, annoyed. He needed to talk to Godric, but it was nearly midnight. Finally he gave up just as Godric came in. "Where have you been?" Harry asked, taking in Godric's messed up hair and clothes.

"I was having a discussion with Rowena. Why are you still up?" Godric demanded with a frown.

"I need to talk to you!" Harry replied, crossing his arms.

"It's after midnight Harry!" Godric replied, shaking his head.

"I don't care!" Harry snapped. "Ravenclaw is evil Godric!"

"Rowena is not bad Harry! Godric snapped. "At least not in bed."

"That's disgusting Godric!" Harry growled. "You CAN'T be seeing the enemy!"

"Rowena is not an enemy! She is a founder of Hogwarts!" Godric shouted.

"You are blind Godric! You are blind to the world around you!" Harry shouted.

"I am not blind!" Godric snarled, smacking Harry across the mouth.

Harry backed away, eyes wide. He turned and ran out of the common room. He ran blindly, his feet taking him to Salazar's chambers. He banged on the door, trying to get in control of his emotions.

"What's wrong Harry?" Salazar asked, yanking the door open.

Harry pushed himself into the room, tears welling up. "Sorry for waking you." He mumbled, hugging him tightly.

"It's ok." Salazar said, watching Harry. "Do you want to tell me?" He asked, his hand resting on the red part of his face where Godric had slapped him.

"He slapped me." He muttered, burying his head in Salazar's chest.

Salazar took a breath of air sharply, holding Harry tightly against him. "What were you talking about?" He questioned.

"I was talking to him about Ravenclaw. We got into an argument and he slapped me." Harry muttered.

Salazar's eyes unfocused and he stared at the wall, stroking Harry's hair absently. "Why were you talking about that?" He asked softly.

"Because he's seeing her and he mentioned what they had been doing. Or implied it anyway." He sobbed.

"They do spend time together at night." Salazar said, using his other hand to rub Harry's back.

"Ravenclaw is evil though! How can he even care about her?" He demanded.

"He's an idiot." Salazar replied. "He thinks Ravenclaw loves him, but Ravenclaw cares for no one save herself."

"She does too. Hufflepuff, but only slightly." Harry muttered. "She only cares for Hufflepuff."

"I'm sure she doesn't even care for Hufflepuff." Salazar replied. "And I'm sure Godric will come around."

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't normally allow a student to stay with me…" Salazar muttered.

"I don't want to run into Godric again." He explained.

"Very well, you can stay. But only this once." Salazar replied.

"Thanks." Harry said, looking up at him.

Salazar smiled, drying Harry's tears. "Only promise me one thing." He whispered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"No more crying and it will be no problem." He said, pulling Harry over to the couch.

"I will stop crying. Also, I promise this won't happen again." Harry said, lying down on the couch. Salazar rested his hand on Harry's cheek, covering the red spot.

"I really don't mind. Sleep well," Salazar murmured. "My little lion." He kissed Harry's forehead and headed back to bed, discarding his shirt as he did so.

"I love you." Harry muttered in his sleep, making Salazar smile. He put his hair in a pony tail, wondering if it was time to cut the black hair before falling asleep, his dreams filled with Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I'm putting this first so no one can kill me. I will not post until next week sometime after this chapter. I will be busy until then. I am sorry if you really hate the ending, but I will be busy. I will be stuck in a car and I will be bored. I might rewrite the last few chapters. Happy reading!**

**Emma: I grant you the bad review section.**

**Tonks: I grant you the most likely to die from the lack of knowing what will happen and end up coming back anyway.**

**Thank you for the reviews. Please bear with me after this chapter…. I will try to get on as soon as I get home, but you'll have to wait until next week some time. Again, I am somewhat sorry. Not really…. Onto the chapter!**

Chapter Nine

Salazar woke to a pounding headache and someone pounding on his door. He rolled out of bed, fixed his trousers (Pants was considered a dirty word in England at one point in time, so I shall use trousers.) and walked to the door. He opened it and almost wished he hadn't even before he heard the words.

"Where is Harry Slytherin?" Godric snarled.

"He's sleeping Gryffindor. What do you want?" He demanded, crossing his arms across his bare (And yes, we will be dealing with a shirtless Salazar for a few chapters.) chest.

"I didn't ask you what he was doing!" Godric roared. "I asked where he was and why are you not wearing a shirt?"

"Because I don't have any clean ones and you woke me up!" Salazar snapped.

Harry opened his eyes, listening to the conversation. He wanted to support Salazar, but he didn't want to get him in trouble. "What if I were a student?" Godric demanded.

"Then you would get a lovely view of my chest." Salazar seethed. "Will you get of of my chambers before I kick you out?"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me where Harry is!" Godric snapped, roughly shouldering past Salazar.

Harry threw his cloak around him too late. Godric saw him right before he disappeared. He screamed in fury and ran out of the room. Harry pulled it off and glanced at Salazar.

"I think it's time for you to leave Harry." Salazar muttered softly.

"I'm going to go." Harry agreed, hugging him. Salazar kissed Harry's head and then pulled away. Harry sighed and left, taking a path that headed for Gryffindor tower.

"So you have returned." Godric commented coldly when he saw Harry.

"I was going to anyway." Harry commented.

"Where were you in Slytherin's rooms?" Godric demanded, standing up and stumbled slightly.

"You're drunk Godric." Harry muttered in disbelief.

"As he always if after talking with me." Ravenclaw smirked from her place by the fire. "Have a fun chat you two." She laughed, walking out.

"Godric, think about what you're doing!" Harry warned, backing up to a wall as Godric advanced toward him.

"I know exactly what I'm doing Harry!" Godric hissed, pinning Harry against the wall.

"Godric-" Harry's protest was cut off as Godric kissed him roughly, forcing him to open his mouth so he could slid his tongue in.

Harry struggled, chocking as he tried to remain calm. Godric's grip on Harry's arms tightened with each struggle.

Salazar grumbled darkly, walking around the school as he tried doing his laundry. Many of the few students that were left over summer break were shocked senseless as they saw the shirtless Salazar.

He growled at them, cursing the laundry. He stopped when he heard some Gryffindors talking.

"… pinned to a wall?" A girl asked the boy with a frown.

"I swear Professor Gryffindor had the Potter boy pinned to the wall and was kis-" The boy glanced around, startled, when he heard Salazar growl louder.

"What's the password to the Gryffindor Tower?" Salazar snarled.

"I-it i-is p-p-pigfarts." The girl stammered, staring at Salazar.

He bolted off, reaching the tower in mere minutes. "PIGFARTS!" He shouted at the portrait.

The portrait swung open to reveal a sight Salazar would never be able to forget until he died.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing… PIE!**_

_**Merci for all two of the reviews! I know people don't like cliff hangers, but I'm just going to do that for a bit… I like annoying people Potter if you haven't noticed. *smirk***_

_**As a warning fair of course, I might have to say that there doth implies some slash in this fine fair. Be a good little lady or lord and take note before you fail to note this warning due in the course of this plague.**_

Chapter Ten

"The plan worked." Helga laughed coldly.

"The Potter brat should have never picked the slimy git or Gryffindor," Memories from their last encounter made Rowena stammer over his name in shame. "to be friends with." She finished.

"Yes he did." Helga replied.

"It doesn't help that he is a male." Rowena commented with a frown.

"He might have made a good female." Helga dared to say.

Rowena's eyes flashed darkly, her hands curled into fists but she controlled her anger. "That is true." She growled.

"Maybe it is impossible to change him but Gryffindor and Slytherin will get what they deserve." Helga added, not sensing Rowena's barely controlled anger.

"Yes they well. Gryffindor has hopefully killed Potter by now unless that interfering Slytherin got in his way." Rowna growled. "But then it wouldn't matter." She added as an after thought.

"Why would that be?" Helga asked with a frown, unaware of this part of the plan.

"Because I gave him something to do if case Slytherin interfered. Or even tried to." Rowena replied, pushing Helga onto her bed.

"It can't wait to see how this works out." Helga replied. She wanted to add on something else, but Rowena's hand slipped to her breasts while her tongue cut off her abilities to speak or even to think for that matter.

Salazar stared at Godric, utterly confused. One hand was pressed around Harry's throat, while his other was shoved down Harry's trousers. His mouth was locked with Harry's, making Salazar want to puke.

"What are you doing Godric?" Salazar shouted, running over to pull Godric off Harry. Godric pulled his hand out of Harry's trousers and pulled his face away, his right hand still clapsed around Harry's throat.

"Killin' this brat." Godric slurred.

Salazar tackled Godric, getting him to let go of Harry, who collapsed to the ground like a rag doll. "Why would you want to kill Harry?" Salazar demanded, rushing over to the boy in question. Godric drew his sword from its scabbard that had been on the chair. He smirked slightly, moving forward silently. "Because I do." He said softly.

Salazar didn't hear him as he checked to make sure Harry was still alive. HE felt Harry's faint breath and sighed in relief. "You're still alive." He mumbled.

Godric lunged forward, swinging his sword over Salazar. "Godric, don't." Harry choked weakly, trying to push Salazar out of the way.

Godric stepped out of his swing and flung his sword away. "Harry, what have I done?" Godric whispered, eyes filling with tears.

"Get away from him!" Salazar snarled, picked up harry easily.

"I'm sorry!" Godric cried softly. Salazar walked out of the tower, heading straight for his chambers.

He laid Harry on the couch, his hand fluttering over the bruises on Harry's neck. He undid Harry's shirt, eyes blurring as he say more bruises on his arms and chest as well. "He won't get away with this. He will pay if I have anything to do with this. I'll kill him myself if I have to." Salazar whispered.

Harry opened his eyes slightly to watch Salazar. "Please don't kill him Sal..." He murmured.

"Don't talk Harry." Salazar commanded, pulling out his wand to heal the worst of the bruising.

"I'm fine Salazar." Harry said after about thirty minutes. He couldn't handle having Salazar hover over him any longer. He watched the still shirtless Salazar back up a bit as he started to pace.

"Gryffindor violated and almost killed you Harry! How can you say that you are fine?" He questioned, sitting back down next to Harry.

"I know I'm alright because you protected me. I thought I was done for but you saved me. Please understand that. But I have a few ideas you might like to help you get your mind off of what happened." Harry replied, trying to come up with one that both the male founders would like.

"What would be your ideas?" Salazar asked, raising an eyebrow as he became interested.

Harry leaned towards him, whispered his ideas in Salazar's ear as they sat on the couch, holding hands.

Rowena paced in her chambers, fuming at her failed plan. "It was a full proof plan! Nothing should have gone wrong! Gryffindor should have killed them both before the potion even started to wear off!" She snarled, picking up a very priceless glass item and chucking it against a wall.

Helga was wisely keeping her mouth shut. She had only seen Rowena like this a few times and each time, a student, or even a teacher, had disappeared and turned up later as burned beyond telling who they were. (My computer won't let me guess at the spelling of the word I can't remember… It be annoying.)

"How did my plans fail Helga?" Rowena questioned, turning her ice cold blue eyes on Helga, seeing her as if she was a cat seeing a particularly juice mouse just within her reach.

"I do not know Rowena." She replied softly.

"The only thing they have in common is love. Love should not be strong enough –" Rowena cut her own self off with a shriek of pure hatred.

Helga watched her, a fear embedding itself in her mind. By the time Rowena finished, Helga Hufflepuff no longer controlled her own mind. "Go forth and do my bidding." Rowena whispered, glee in her voice as she watched her leave the room.

_**A/N: For those that wish to knowth what the Potter boy has planned, continue seeking your heart. You may discover the truth in yourself. Havth a good morrow my ladies and lords of highest regard that continue reading through my humblest fan fiction of these modern times. May the past always help you seek the future of these dark days of the morrow!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter because…. I'm not that awesome! PIE!**

**Quick note: My 'i' does not work that well on my keyboard. If you notice come i's missing in words, you know why.**

**Potter: This is dedicated for your birthday…. Happy late birthday? *grins slightly, then ducks and goes to hide* Oh and Potter, I need Ravenclaw for the rest of the story…. You can't use her for any such notion as target practice.**

**Tonks: Thanks for the review. And I didn't really spend that much time at the ren fair. I just like talking like they did in the olden days. It's a lot more fun than how the fair people of now speak, is it not?**

**And yes, I like pie.**

Chapter Eleven

"Ready, set go!" Godric called.

Salazar dug deep into his perseverance and started eating his pie. Harry was already half way through his pie before he barfed. Salazar grinned, pushing his pie back before he created another mess.

"Salazar Slytherin is the soul winner of the first pie eating contest!" Godric called with a grin.

Salazar stood up, taking a pretend bow. "I thank everyone for the chance at the pie eating cup." He commented.

"Come on Harry, its passed curfew. We should go back to the Gryffindor common room before Salazar gets too big of a head…." Godric muttered, getting up to leave.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sleeping there until I know I can trust you." Harry said, staying in his seat next to Salazar.

"It's your house though." Godric said, blinking at him.

"I don't trust you though." Harry said, crossing his arms.

"Then where will you sleep?" Salazar glared at Godric, who was staring at Harry in confusion.

"I'll sleep on Salazar's couch if I really have to." He said with a shrug.

"You can't sleep there!" Godric snapped.

"Do you have a problem?" Helga asked, walking up to them.

"We don't have a problem Helga," Godric replied, shrugging as he thought about the problem that had been brought up about a sleeping place for Harry.

"Then where is there a student out of bed after curfew?" Helga questioned with a frown as she watched them shift in their seats.

"We were having a discussion about pie." Harry replied with a shrug.

"That is no reason for you to be out of bed after curfew. Off to bed, all of you!" Helga snapped, glaring at the three guys.

"Yes Professor Hufflepuff…" Harry mumbled.

Helga watched them leave, trying to fight against Rowena's control. She nearly won, but Rowena's magic had always been stronger then her own magic.

"Good night Harry." Godric muttered as Harry left with Salazar.

"Good night Godric." Harry called over his shoulder.

Salazar smiled then sight. "I still need to do laundry…" He grumbled.

"I think you look better without a shirt." Harry commented as they got back to Salazar's chambers.

"I'm glad you think so." Salazar said with a smile.

"So what do you think about my other idea?" Harry asked.

"I've already explained why we can't do that Harry." Salazar muttered.

"How about you just think about it?" Harry asked.

"If I did and Rowena found out, she would kill me without another thought Harry." Salazar pointed out.

"I know but it affects the future if we don't do this." Harry protested.

"It's almost done Harry." Salazar muttered. "I've been working on the chamber for some time now. I just need to finish hatching the baskilisk."

"Good," Harry said with a smile." Now the third thing I suggested…"

"I will only allow you to do this once. You sure you want it to be so soon?" Salazar questioned.

"Fine, what about the last question. It won't harm anything." He commented.

Salazar sighed, knowing this was something he couldn't put off. He had given it a lot of thought and he realized he wanted it as much as Harry. He nodded slightly. "That is the one thing I can do."

"You really mean it?" Harry asked softly, smiling in triumph.

"Yes, I really do mean it." Salazar said. Harry smiled, his eyes dancing. He got up from his spot on the couch and pulled Salazar over to the bed.

"Then I'm glad." Harry commented.

Salazar leaned over Harry when he sat down. He didn't want to join Harry right that moment so he just leaned over him, smirking.

Harry watched him, shivering slightly in the sudden draft. Suddenly, Salazar leaned down and kissed him gently at first. It became more passionate and he pushed Harry onto his back, keeping balance on his knees so he wouldn't hurt him.

He heard Harry moan as he broke off the kiss, then a gasp as he pulled his shirt off. Salazar smirked, hissing in his ear playfully. "Can't take the heat?" He mocked.

"Of course I can!" Harry smirked. Salazar went back to kissing Harry at that moment. Harry meanwhile was exploring Salazar's bottom half and trying to get his trousers off.

"Would you like some help?" Salazar asked. Harry blushed, but nodded. Salazar pulled off his trousers and closed his eyes while Harry explored more easily.

Rowena paced, throwing her books into the fire in anger. "Gryffindor will be punished for his failure! Slytherin will be punished for making Gryffindor fail!" She snarled. "And will SOMEONE shut that damn baby up?"

Helga walked in at that moment, knowing Rowena would need her for some reason. "Yes m'lady?" She asked softly, keeping her head bowed.

"You are to kill Godric Gryffindor with this vial of poison at the next feast." Rowena snarled, holding it out to her.

Helga took the vial, repulsed that Rowena would have her do that. "Yes m'lady." She said again.

"You better not fail me Helga Hufflepuff. The school starts in a week. I want Gryffindor and Slytherin dead by then!" Rowena shouted, eyes wild in her rage.

"Yes m'lady," Helga mumbled.

"You are dismissed Hufflepuff," Rowena, who without knowing it had just broken the spell, commanded. Helga left her mind free. Once she was out she looked at the poison and went to throw it against a wall. Suddenly she thought better of it, her mind hatching an idea as she thought more about it.

"Your downfall shall be the death of you Rowena." Helga promised softly, pocketing the poison as she left to her own chambers to plot out everything.

**A/N: I know it has been a while, but I got really busy. There isn't much left of the story, only a few more, two to be exact, chapters left. I'll try to rewrite them when I can find to type them up so they aren't so short. Please leave a comment, pm me if you have any questions. Such as, who the kid is, but I'm pretty sure you could figure that out. Merry meet when we see the end! And what is Helga planning anyway? Does Rowena know that maybe there is another path for her? Who knows.**


	12. Chapter 12 et 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sorry!**

**I would wish to say a quick sorry as I have been too busy to update. True translation: I've been too lazy to update. Potter quickly put me in my place… NOT! Thanks for the reviews. You'll love this chapter Tonks!**

Chapter Twelve

Rowena knocked on Salazar's door impatiently, annoyed that he never showed up for breakfast. "Along with the Potter pest." She mused softly.

Salazar pulled on his trousers and a shirt, impressed that the house elves were actually kind enough to do his laundry. Harry was still sleeping, very tired from the night before. "What do you want Ravenclaw?" He asked, mentally groaning as he opened up the door.

"I'm looking for Harry," Rowena lied, knowing she had a flawless plan in mind.

"Why does everyone come here first to look for Harry?" Salazar grumbled under his breath, restraining himself from rolling his eyes. "He's not here and I was sleeping until you woke me up."

"Very well," Rowena said, pushing back a strand of black hair. "I shall go look elsewhere than."

Salazar shut the door, heading back to look over Harry's beautiful face. He rested his hand on his shoulder, waking him up. "Good morning," Harry yawned, sitting up and resting his head on Salazar's chest when he sat back down.

Salazar cuddled Harry to him as he kissed the top of his head. "How did you sleep?" He inquired.

"I had a very good rest. My dreams were wonderful," He smiled, looking up at Salazar. He pulled away as he started to cough violently, blood coming up with it.

"You're getting worse," Salazar muttered.

"I don't want to leave you though!" Harry cried, knowing what Salazar was hinting at.

"I know Harry," Salazar said, holding him tightly. "But you have to go back sometime,"

"I'll go back when I die," Harry replied with a shrug. He squirmed out of Salazar's arms and quickly got dressed.

"I guess that's true," Salazar muttered, moving to the couch.

Harry sat on Salazar's lap, dark circles under both of their eyes. "So I'm staying," Harry confirmed.

"Yes, you're staying," Salazar said, smiling slightly. He blinked in appreciation as Harry turned around and kissed him.

"Thanks," He whispered. "So who came knocking this morning?" He asked.

"Ravenclaw was looking for you…" Salazar muttered.

"I wonder what she wanted," He muttered, covering his mouth to cough again.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Salazar whispered.

"I'm fine," he muttered as Helga walked in without knocking.

"What do you want Hufflepuff?" He demanded, not in the mood.

"I want to help you kill Ravenclaw," She replied.

"Why would you want to do that?" Salazar demanded, eyeing her coldly.

"Because she told me to kill Godric," Helga replied. "She's starting to get really dangerous."

"She's way past that point Hufflepuff. If you're just noticing it, you're blind." Salazar spat.

"I'm not blind to the fact you and Potter are dating," Helga retorted. "So I didn't see through her lies until just yesterday, but I want to help destroy her now before she destroys anyone else," Helga said with a sigh.

"You're blind. Harry, go, I think Helga and I need to have a talk," Salazar said.

"I'll go see what Godric is up to." Harry said, kissing Salazar one last time before leaving.

"He's a nice kid," Helga muttered.

"What took you so long? Besides the fact that Rowena had her tongue shoved down your throat?" Salazar demanded.

"How did you know about that?" Helga asked, shocked and blushing a very deep red.

"I was informed by Ivy," Salazar said with a shrug.

"You had your snake watch us?" Helga asked faintly.

"No, she was just in the area when she watched you two," He mocked.

"I can't believe you did that!" Helga sighed, shaking her head.

"I needed to know what Ravenclaw was up to!" Salazar protested, crossing his arms.

"That's still spying! I can't believe you would do-" She cut herself off, shaking her head. "What am I saying? Of course you would do something like that," Helga grumbled.

"I am cunning and sly," Salazar remarked.

"Of course you are," Salazar muttered, watching him.

"So you will kill Ravenclaw?" Salazar demanded, thinking of a way to get Harry out.

"If that is what needs to happen," Helga confirmed.

"Good," Salazar said with a smile.

**A/N: Due to lack of time, I'm putting thirteen with twelve, making the chapter longer… And better as I do so.**

Chapter Thirteen, **The end of the beginning**

Harry met Salazar, enjoying the peace. Ravenclaw's death had been a tragic accident, only the staff did not know the truth behind it. "We're safe now," Harry whispered softly to Salazar.

"I know we are. As long as Godric doesn't find out, we're in the home run. I love you Harry and nothing will ever change that," Salazar whispered. "No matter what happens now," he added as a promise.

"What if he does fine out?" Harry asked softly and sat on Salazar's lap as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Then we're probably going to die. He sees you as his son. I see you as my boyfriend. He would never be able to understand." He muttered softly.

"I know he won't. I wish he did understand though," Harry whispered, closing his eyes.

"So do I Harry, No matter-" Salazar was cut off as Harry starting coughing violently. He coughed up blood, getting it on both of their robes. "Harry!" Salazar shouted, clinging to him as he sat, shocked and helpless.

"I'm… fine… Salazar," He muttered, wiping away the blood from his mouth.

"You're coughing up more blood Harry," Salazar whispered, tears coming to his eyes.

"It's just the time strain," Harry pointed out.

"I'm sorry I ever brought you here," Salazar muttered, rocking Harry back and forth.

"I got to meet you," Harry protested.

"But you're sick because of it!" Salazar said. Harry sighed, wiping away the tears on Salazar's cheek.

"I know, I know. Please don't cry Salazar," Harry pleaded. "If you cry, I'll cry." Harry whispered softly.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to see my brave little lion die," He whispered, listening as Harry took his laugh breath, enjoying the words Salazar spoke.

A few minutes later, there as a knock that Salazar ignored. Godric entered, finding his once best friend holding his adopted son close to him. That was the shattered point. He ran his sword through Salazar, unknowingly letting him be with his true love.

"Rowena was power hungry, Salazar a lover and Godric…. He was brave, but foolish. Only I stayed in the school, watching the founders die around me. I never realized what would have truly happened had I left. The school would have found out the truth, maybe closed down. But I alone stayed to keep it running. A few days later, I had found that Godric had hung himself over the grief of losing his friend and Harry. I made sure everyone never found out, merely claiming Godric died in a battle. I resided as the last founder, my spirit never leaving the school as I watched the many generations pass through the hallways as a ghost. Never did I reveal myself to the other ghosts or headmasters and mistresses as they came. My life may have been one of hate, but I am now pleased to say that the past wrongs have been righted, everyone knows a false lie as it should be. Again, I am grateful they so easily believed my lies. I was the one that expected everything to be the same as always. I got that now. I tell these words, write these words, to anyone who wishes to read them. This has been a hard story to write, but now I can surely say someone must know the truth." The ghost of Helga Hufflepuff looked at her words she had written on the wall, knowing all who passed by would see the truth of what had happened. "The Hufflepuffs are not afraid of toil, but neither are we afraid to lie," She added at the very bottom before heading away.


End file.
